


They Get It From Their Dad

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Sometimes, Yang and Ruby can be more alike than Blake cares to admit.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260





	They Get It From Their Dad

"So, Ruby, once we get back to the apartment can you- uh... hey, Ruby?" Blake glanced around, looking for her roommate. She had been right next to her just a moment ago. She adjusted the bags of groceries in her hands and looked around until she found the girl crouched down at the entrance of a small alleyway.

"Ruby, what are you doing." Blake mumbled under her breath as she went over to see what the girl had found. Almost as if Ruby could sense Blake coming up behind her, she turned her head and revealed her massive wide-eyed grin to the faunus.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, her voice full of pure joy. "It's a kitty!!"

Blake finally stood behind Ruby and peered down the alley. Sure enough, there was an orange tabby cat sitting a short ways away from Ruby. Even though the cat was looking in Ruby's direction, it seemed wholly uninterested in anything the girl was doing or saying.

"That's a cute cat, Ruby, but we have to get going so we can start cooking dinner and-"

"pspspspspspspsps" Ruby wasn't listening. She reached an open hand out towards the cat in hopes that it might move a bit closer and she could pet it.

"Ruby..." Blake sighed. She wanted to get home, not just so she and Weiss could start cooking but also because the bags of groceries weren't exactly getting any lighter.

"Hey kitty, are you hungry? Do you want a little dinner?" Ruby started to dig through one of the bags she had set on the ground to try and find some people-food that might be reapprorpiated as cat-food.

"What, no, Ruby!" Blake couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle at Ruby. She was very good at being very cute even when she was being a little bit frustrating. Blake moved a step closer and nudged Ruby with her foot. "That's our food, we need that. And, anyway, it has a collar so I'm sure it'll be fine without getting a snack from you."

Ruby turned to look at Blake, pursed her lips, and puffed out her cheeks. Blake rolled her eyes and grinned at Ruby. Her pouty face might work on her girlfriend but it didn't work on Blake.

"Come on, let's get going." Blake nudged her with her foot again. Ruby narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"You just don't want me to pet the kitty." she muttered as she picked up her share of the grocery bags and started walking back down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Oh, _there_ you are!" Weiss looked up from her scroll and hopped down off the counter as Blake and Ruby finally returned from their shopping adventure.

"Sorry we took a bit longer than expected, _someone_ got a little distracted on the way home." Blake playfully prodded at Ruby as the pair set their bags down on the countertop and started unpacking the various ingredients.

"It's not my fault the kitty was so cute! It looked like it needed to be pet really badly!" Ruby gave Weiss her best pouty face and - just as Blake expected - it worked like a charm.

"Awwww, I'm sure it was _very_ cute!" Weiss said. Blake could practically hear Weiss melting into a gay puddle as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay, you were only a _little_ late." Weiss added between small kisses. Blake would've rolled her eyes at the cute couple again but she froze when she felt a pair of familiar arms wind around her waist and a familiar face settle itself on her shoulder.

"mmmmmm kitty" Yang's voice sounded like she had just woken up from a wonderful dream. She gently rubbed her hands up and down Blake's sides and nuzzled her cheek against Blake's soft hair. Blake opened her mouth to say something but Yang spoke up first.

"my soft cute kitty..." she dreamily murmured. Yang moved one hand up and gently rubbed Blake's ears. Blake had wanted to at least try and be angry at the fact that both sisters seemed to be easily incapacitated by the very idea of a cute cat but her girlfriend's soft touch was far too soothing for her to think about anything other than cuddling.

"What if we just... order take-out tonight." Blake suggested as she closed her eyes and let the cozy feelings envelop her. She moved one hand down to her waist and gently wove her fingers with Yang's.

"mmmm sounds good to me" Yang muttered as she continued to nuzzle against Blake's neck. Blake looked over to where Ruby and Weiss had been standing a minute ago but found that they had sat down on the floor and were looking at Ruby's scroll. Apparently she had managed to sneak a few pictures of the cat they saw earlier while Blake wasn't looking and was now showing Weiss exactly how cute the cat was.

"I swear, you're all hopeless." Blake muttered with a chuckle as she used her free hand to pull her scroll out of her pocket and dialed the group's favorite take-out place.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of 2020! Please enjoy the fluff!


End file.
